Door furniture conventionally comprises a handle. The handle can be rotated or turned between an open position and a closed position. The handle is usually spring biased back to the naturally closed position. Various components are required in the door furniture, and to provide a visually appealing look, one of the components is typically a rose which is a cover member which is screwed to the door. The cover member hides from view the various components of the door furniture. The handle is mounted for rotation relative to the cover member. The rose also functions to hide and cover the opening that is cut through the door to enable the handle to ultimately manipulate the latch tongue. The rose is usually formed of metal and can be quite decorative and is typically circular in configuration.
However, there would be an advantage if a lock assembly could be provided which does not have a rose which is attached to the door. One reason for this may be to facilitate removal of some of the lock components (for instance to change the lever handle). Another reason is to provide a more modern look to the door furniture. Another reason may be to simplify assembly and disassembly of the door furniture.
Another disadvantage with door furniture is that the furniture components may require substantial modification depending on whether the door furniture is to be used on a mortise lock, a tubular latch or other types of locks or latches. Therefore, there would be an advantage if door furniture could be provided which would make this more straightforward.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.